


狼少年10

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	狼少年10

林彦俊的私藏此刻就派上的用场，貌似小批量生产的润滑剂被蔡徐坤挤了满手，两个人赤诚相见身体抵在一起，朱正廷抬头看着他布满情欲的双眼，再看下半身失去了抑制剂的控制正斗志昂扬。蔡徐坤小心的勾着润滑剂伸进了一只手指，前阵子上药的缘故朱正廷明显比较习惯，那个人一边吻他一边在边缘试探，沿着后穴的皱褶一点点转圈，他伸出舌头舔了下朱正廷的锁骨，在上面留下个清晰的水痕，轻轻一吮又留下个小小的红痕，舌尖顺着他的胸肌一路舔弄到腹肌，路过胸前两个茱萸还不放过的一一照拂。他伸出手掌在朱正廷的肋下腰间抚摸，温暖的触感让朱正廷呻吟出声。蔡徐坤感觉了一下放松差不多了，又探进一根手指，朱正廷后穴新肉刚刚长好，一时间有点紧张。蔡徐坤感觉到内壁的压力，有点迟疑要抽手，朱正廷长腿一伸攀上他的腰托起他的头交换了个粘腻的吻，舌尖挑逗他往自己口腔深处纠缠，蔡徐坤感叹在床上在床上的他不像个人类，更像个夺人心魄的妖精。夺人心魄就夺人心魄吧，只要他喜欢，他什么都能给他。  
他的人，他的心。  
都是他的。  
他狠了狠心，两指轻轻动作起来。朱正廷现在身体还挺敏感，两根手指就激动的不行，他情难自持的咬他的肩膀，把他每次动作带来的快感呜咽全藏在他咬着的肩窝。终于到了三只，蔡徐坤扩张时间做的很长，忍得自己额头一层薄汗。朱正廷像被他舔化了的化成水的冰，后穴的空虚始终得不到满足，朱正廷感觉差不多了就主动往上凑，一点点含着他往里挤。那个血色的夜晚好像还在眼前，蔡徐坤颤抖着刚进了一半就抽出来检查，看了看没有血丝，又往里送大半个再出来检查。朱正廷被他往复的动作折腾的要死，一鼓作气在他又一次进来吞到了底，前戏做的很足依然很疼，朱正廷因为吃痛眼角泛起了泪花，蔡徐坤因为全根没入，舒服的扬起了头。他低下头发现他哭了，急忙去吻他的眼泪，  
“不做了，不做了。”  
他慌乱的说。朱正廷却咬着牙  
“蔡徐坤，你混蛋，一边说着不做了一边怎么更大了？！”  
两个人就那么抱着磨蹭，等朱正廷慢慢适应过来  
开始律动，朱正廷恍惚间感觉又回到了市区里的家，两个人昏天黑地的吃饭睡觉做爱，只是此时的蔡徐坤变得更加温柔，不会缠人的一直要他，爱是克制和忍耐，他小心翼翼看着朱正廷的表情生怕弄疼他。又在他想起以前走神的时候故意重了下动作顶他，朱正廷在他的身下沉浮快感一阵一阵袭来，他呜咽着叫他的名字  
“坤”  
“嗯”  
“坤坤”  
“嗯”  
“蔡徐坤”  
“嗯”  
似乎这样叫能在他的名字里汲取力量，朱正廷终于到了，一股股浊液射了他一小腹。蔡徐坤在他高潮的时候把他紧紧搂在怀里，他把手指插进蔡徐坤的短发，颤抖着和他接吻听他唇齿间的呢喃  
“正正，我爱你。”  
朱正廷搂紧他的肩膀，一行清泪延着眼角滑落，他从来都不知道，原来快乐会惹的人掉眼泪的。  
“我也爱你。”  
蔡徐坤把他桎梏在身下，专心的开始动作。沙发在两个人的动作下吱呀晃动，朱正廷刚开始还能夹紧他，后来彻底被他折腾的放弃了，他一直比他更持久，他无奈地想着可能也是人家种族优势，无奈这想法也很快被冲撞顶碎在脑海里。身体是难以消退的燥热，两个人的皮肤都开始微微泛起了红色。眼看着又要操射他，蔡徐坤伸手堵住他的出口，有些溢出的白色液体被他按了回去，朱正廷憋的眼睛都红了  
“你放开。”  
“等我。”  
蔡徐坤嘴里蹦出这两个字，朱正廷射不出来，难受的直扭动身体，蔡徐坤在他身体里的东西，跟着被来回晃。他只能用另一只手闻住他的腰，安慰的亲了一下他的鼻尖，身下加快了动作，最后放手的时候，前段后穴的同时冲击让朱正廷大脑一片空白，蔡徐坤太长时间没做明显射了很长时间，朱正廷被射的小腹鼓鼓的。两个人在沙发上抱着，蔡徐坤尝到了甜头就偃旗息鼓，生怕弄伤他只安安静静抱着他，朱正廷明显感觉他好像又硬了，自己也实在不敢纵欲过度，怯生生的戳他的肩膀  
“等我再养一养，下次喂饱你。”  
蔡徐坤笑的嘴都合不上了，在他脸上亲了好几口以后抱起他一起进了浴室清理洗澡。


End file.
